


Why So Melodious?

by barefootxo



Series: The Random Parody Lyrics Collection [11]
Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Song Parodies saluting the DC universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Melodious?

I don't own Batman. He belongs to DC Comics  
  
  
  
A salute to the Clown Prince of Crime. Based on _The Dark Knight_.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
With ev'ry dark-garbed vigilante  
You must prepare to up the ante  
And so you cover your bets and snap!   
The world's aflame  
  
And ev'ry bank you must go rob  
Becomes a very simple job  
A joke! A pun! Just watch as the blood runs!  
  
An armful of chaos helps the Batman go down  
The Batman go down-wown  
The Batman go down   
Just an armful of chaos helps the Batman go down  
As the world bursts into flame  
  
A lawyer building up his case  
Has very little time to waste  
As he tries to make the bad man go away  
And though he’s trying very hard  
He’s about to get my calling card  
And he, will see, chaos is destiny… for  
  
An armful of chaos helps the Batman go down  
The Batman go down-wown  
The Batman go down   
Just an armful of chaos helps the Batman go down  
As the world bursts into flame  
  
The pretty that holds the hearts  
Of the Knights of White and Dark  
Is about to be blow to pieces on a lark  
Because two twits will have a fit  
With every throat that I will slit  
But still (But still),  
I find (I find)  
I like to screw with their minds!!!  
  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
An armful of chaos helps the Batman go down  
The Batman go down-wown  
The Batman go down   
Just an armful of chaos helps the Batman go down  
As the world bursts into flame  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Oh dear.  
  
  
  
Jasper


End file.
